multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ageriul
Ageriul is a planet located in the Viperius Galaxy. It is home to numerous species, including a space-faring race that has only recently gained FTL travel and, uniquely, a second sophont. It is renowned for its diverse and exotic fauna and flora, and the friendlyness towards visitors. The government of Ageriul is currently attempting to start interplanetary ecotourism, although there are minor problems being encountered, such as large local predators and low disturbance. Ageriul Ageriul is a planet, slightly larger than Earth, but similar in most respects. It orbits the same type of star (the star being called Tagilora), and harbours a moon that's around a quarter of its size (called Ghioas). It has four large continents, plus four smaller sub-continental islands, and around 60% of its surface is water. It has an iron core. Biosphere of Ageriul In many respects, Ageriul's biosphere is like that of ours, with creatures that have an endoskeleton and lungs ruling the land and their ancestor's relatives ruling the seas. Exoskeletal creatures fill many niches, and the phototrophs use chlorophyll and have leaves. There are, however, differences. Animal life Archogigians The archogigians are the largest creatures of Ageriul. They are endoskeletal, but a closer look reveals that they have a skeletal system unlike any found on earth. They are formed from many layers of thin, paper-like tissue, which is in turn made out of tiny fibers. This means that their bones fray instead of snap, and a specialised system enables them to fill their skeleton with sand. Combined with calcification, and their skeletons are an extremely strong rock-like structure. Evidence suggests that the most basal creatures of the group are similar to corals, with four limbs to help gather food. They encompass pelagic swimmers, reef-builders, large land animals and aerial giants with hollow skeletons, as well as the two sophont species of Ageriul. Members of this group include the Urahob, the Kir, the Alhtuputh, the Ghk, the Aaark, and the Irkaputh. Insectomimuses The Insectomimuses fill the niches of arthropods on this planet. They usually have seven limbs, with one descended from a tail. There are variations, however. These encompass eusocial hive-builders, lunged river-dwellers, deep ocean scavengers, hyper-resistant microscopic organisms and the vast majority of Ageriul's animal biosphere. Members of this group include the Sgarpo. Eozooans The eozooans are descended from the original multicellular life of Ageriul. Ancestral to both Insectomimia and Archogigia, Eozooa contain most soft-bodied organisms. The name 'Eozooa' refers to their primitive ancestry, but many creatures are nowhere near primitive. For example, there are a group of Eozooans that live on the land and that move by rolling around, with two stalks on either side of their bodies. The group also includes worm-like burrowers, tentacled behemoths, slime mold equivalents and much of the plankton. Plant life Xenotaxites The xenotaxites are the land plants of Ageriul. They usually have fern-like leaves, although there is much variation. The dominant group of xenotaxites are the equivalents of flowering plants, that recruit aerial archogigans (the insectomimuses have no aerial members) to be pollenators. These flowers are created from the fern-like leaves being transformed into a tube with a forked structure connected to the flower. The act of landing on it opens the flower. The xenotaxites include Ageriul's trees, vast prarie-plants, inhabitants of the rainforest understory and the base of the above-water food chain. Members of this group include the Nith. Pelagophytans The pelagophytans are the algae of Ageriul. They are highly diverse and the ancestor of the xenotaxites. Members of the pelagophytans include kelp equivalents, floating mats of greenery and unicellular plankton. Urahob The Urahob are the sophonts of Ageriul. They are members of Archogigia, and have four legs and two hands. These hands have four fingers, with one opposable outer finger, two normal digits and a smaller, more dexterous inner finger. The inner digits have four joints, while the 'thumb' has three. These are on the end of a ball-and-socket joint, connected to a three-part arm. These are connected to the body above the hips. The hips have a similar set-up to the arms, except there are five toes which are somewhat like a bird's. The rest of the body is centralised around the hips, with the neck and head on one side of the body and a tail on the other. The head has a cranium, then a pair of jaw-nostrils, which can open and close like a jaw but form the nostril tube, and finally the true set of jaws, which are similar to a vertebrate's. The tail is made from many hard, bony quills connected by muscle tissue. Notes This is by no means finished. I'll work on it some more, hopefully. -Eo Category:Planets Category:Cosmology Category:Ageriul